bobbysworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby's World: The Live Action Series
' The Generics are back in town April 3rd.' In 1990, Howie Mandel created a tv series based on the voice he created as an 11 year old, choking on a slice of birthday cake. The show ended in 1998, and the creators have not even heard from it since. (except for in deal or no deal). Like original, it was called Bobby's World. Well now, Bobby Generic's show is to be resurrected in April 2014. (Also Known as Bobby's World 2) The life action series of Bobby's World no longer just presents Howard in life action, but all of the characters, and the enviorments are so. Nickelodeon taken over as associater form Fox Kids, 20th televison and A film Roman Production 'no longer produced the series. Natelie may also appear in this chapter since ''The Adventures of Bobbysitting. '''Comming soon-premires on Nickelodeon April 2014 Episodes ' Season 1: 2014-2014' ' 1.Basketball Bein Robbed- One night, Bennether comes home with a basketball, he stole from a basketball court. It is up to Bobby and his family to go through this situation.' ' 2. Wrong Gues- One day at the zoo, Bobby and his friends discover the arrival of a Malayan Tiger. Bobby enjoys being near it's exhibit, but ends up into trouble. ' ''3.Handy Habit- Bobby's hands are tired. Bennether convinces him, he can crack his knuckles. Bobby doesn't want to because he thinks that it hurts. But at night when he accidentally sleeps on his hands, Bobby remembers his lesson, does do it, realizing it does not actually hurt your boneset or cause arthritis. ' 4.Sunny Summer- Bobby and his friends are about to do outdoor fun, but they cannot be out there without sunblock. ' 5.' ' The Night of another Living Pumpkin-'''Bobby and Jackie get out the candy and wait for a trick-or-treater to come and earn the candy for Halloween. ' 6.' Miracle on 34th ST rural route 2- Bobby is sent to the mall to find the great Christmas gifts around the mall for Jacky, Rodger, and Natalie before Christmas. ' 7. Bennether Rocks!- ' 8. Jacky Joke-'''Jacky likes to tell jokes, however, Bobby is fed up with them and the friendship is at stake. ' 9. '''Bennether's Rising-'''Bennether feels worried about her memories and so far, she is worried about her history and one of the times, she earned her new name due to a legal dispute.' ' 10. '''Aint Let the Love Die-' The marriage between Howard and Martha is at stake, and they are willing to be divorced. But there is a way Bobby can postpone that!' Show format This would be the resurrected segment of the series Bobby's World. Robert Adelvice Generic would become a person in live action. ' '''New series only on Nick. Meet Bobby Generic in live action for the first time. Triva *This remarks the return of Natalie, Bobby's babysitter, promoting her from a one-time character into a recurring character. *Amar Thomas Atwood is confirmed to do himself the modeling, voicing, and publishing, therefore Howie Mandel would graduate being the creator. *In the trailer, the music taken from the album Kalimba by Mr. Scruff is being used. *Uncle Ted, Derek Generic and Kelly Generic are not confirmed to be included in this series. But they will be mentioned. *For some reason, Fox Kids and A Film Roman Production are not confirmed to produce this series. Instead, Nickelodeon will produce the series. *It will be a stop-motion clay art series. *None of the cast of the original Bobby's World is confirmed to voice the characters. Amar Thomas Atwood will do the cast himself. *This will be a hilarious show for kids (including age 13). Songs Every episode will include an album. *Happy (Pharell Williams) *Love Song (Sara Bareillies) *On Top of the World (Imagine Dragons) *Closer (Tara and Sara) *Young Girls (Bruno Mars) *Kalimbia (Mr. Scruff) *Summer of 69 (Bryan Adams) *Only the Strong Survive (Bryan Adams) *Kickstart My Heart (Montley Crüe) *Animals (Martin Garaxx) *Blue Da Ba Dee (Effiel 65) *This Love (Maroon 5) Gallery Voting begins after release.*Make sure you add the correct photos of scenes from the episodes.*